Ne tirez pas sur son aile
by reyoudumb
Summary: Avant d'être Kylo Ren, il était Ben Solo. S'il espérait enfin devenir le personnage qu'il s'était construit durant son adolescence, il y a bien un homme présent pour lui rappeler son passé. Au grand dam du Suprême Leader. [ben solo/poe dameron]


**[DISCLAIMER]** _L'univers Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. Cette fiction portera sur la relation Poe Dameron x Ben Solo/Kylo Ren. Je suis une fan récente de SW, vous devinerez donc que je n'ai pas la science infuse et que je pourrais faire des erreurs. Soyez indulgents, je n'ai pas vocation de remplacer l'histoire originelle, mais simplement d'apporter une alternative personnelle. Je prends toutes les libertés en ce qu'il s'agit du langage et de la narration : cette fiction sera donc destinée à un public mature. À noter que la fanfic contiendra pas mal d'humour, la lecture pourra vous paraître déroutante si vous n'appréciez pas cela. Elle sera composée de plusieurs arcs narratifs. Voici le premier, se déroulant en 3295. Ben a 16 ans, Poe en a 23. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Yavin 4, 3295**

Ben Solo fixait ses chaussures s'empêtrer dans la boue. La température tropicale de l'endroit rendait tout humide. Il sentait d'ailleurs ses longs cheveux noirs plus lourds qu'en temps normal. Il ne laissait rien paraître, mais il regrettait d'avoir suivi son oncle Luke sur cette foutue planète. C'était tellement… différent de Chandrila. Toutes ces tours remplacées par des arbres et autres plantes exotiques. Pourquoi sa mère insistait tant pour que le jeune adolescent passe tout son temps avec le Jedi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il développerait d'incroyables pouvoirs en le suivant dans les trous perdus de la galaxie. Un volatile manqua de percuter son crâne, et il lâcha un juron, réprimandé par une tape de Luke derrière sa tête. Ne pouvaient-ils pas revenir à son enfance, lorsqu'il se contentait d'imiter son oncle en tenant dans ses petites mains une branche d'arbre, faute d'avoir un sabre-laser à sa taille, et qu'ils s'amusaient à « se battre » ? Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui semblait être un village. Rien à voir avec les grandes villes que Ben avait côtoyées sur Chandrila. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, leurs habits salis par la boue. Par-ci, par-là, se trouvaient des débris de vaisseau. Des hommes habillés en tenue de pilote portaient tous le même symbole rouge que le jeune homme regardait avec curiosité. Il comprit vite que tous ces gens étaient membres de l'Alliance Rebelle, lorsque son oncle s'arrêta pour discuter avec l'un d'eux. Il le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se rendit par la suite devant la porte d'une maison pour y frapper. Apparemment, il devait rendre visite à des amis. Luke Skywalker lança un regard à son neveu, comment pour lui demander silencieusement s'il le suivrait à l'intérieur, ce à quoi bien évidemment son neveu lui répondit par un hochement de tête, ne souhaitant pas devoir forcer la conversation avec des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ce n'était tout simplement _pas son truc_. Le jeune homme avait toujours été très introverti, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela changerait. Tout était intériorisé chez Ben Solo. Ses parents ne trouvaient pas cela très sain. Mais plus ils le lui reprochaient et lui faisaient comprendre qu'il n'agissait pas comme tout autre garçon normalement constitué de son âge, plus il était poussé dans sa marginalisation. Un cercle vicieux, duquel Ben se demandait s'il réussirait à en sortir un jour.

« _C'est un chasseur A-Wing RZ-1. Celui que ma mère a conduit. Elle a retiré les moteurs bien évidemment pour que je puisse m'amuser avec. Malheureusement. Apparemment ils travaillent sur un tout nouveau modèle ! Et je pourrai le découvrir avant tout le monde !_ »

Les bruits d'acier qui résonnèrent sortirent Ben de sa rêvasserie. La voix qui venait de lui adresser la parole respirait la jeunesse et la bonne humeur d'un garçon passionné. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le vaisseau stationné dans l'arrière-cour de la maison portait une couleur rougeâtre et blanche, salis par le vécu du véhicule. Il en sortit un garçon qui semblait être légèrement plus âgés que lui. Peut-être 20 ans. Son sourire rayonnant cependant lui donnait un air juvénile. Il sauta depuis l'aile sur le sol, avant de se tenir droit devant Ben. L'inconnu avait sûrement cru qu'il contemplait le A-Wing, alors que Ben avait simplement perdu son regard dans le vide, comme il le faisait si souvent. S'échapper du réel, coûte que coûte. C'est que Ben cherchait en permanence. Si les vaisseaux spatiaux lui plaisaient, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que le fils de cette pilote. Son regard s'attardait désormais sur le fils. Ses cheveux bruns se bouclaient légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. Sa peau bronzée portait un t-shirt orange et un pantalon noir, aussi tâché que ceux des enfants qui couraient dans le village. Et sur son biceps, il pouvait voir qu'il portait le même symbole que les pilotes professionnels. À la différence que le sien n'était pas un insigne officiel. Sûrement sa mère le lui avait-elle cousu sur un brassard.

 _\- C'est très gentil, que ton père nous offre une partie de cet arbre du temple Jedi. Je suis tellement-_

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon père_ , le coupa-t-il.

Face à l'air surpris du garçon, Ben entrouvrit ses lèvres et se rattrapa, ayant peur d'avoir été trop abrupt.

 _\- C'est mon oncle._

Son interlocuteur retrouva son sourire, et hocha de la tête.

 _\- Je suis Poe_ , lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main. _Poe Dameron. Je suis le fils du Lieutenant Bey et du Sergent Dameron. Ils ont combattu aux côtés de ton oncle. Un grand homme._

C'était drôlement stupide comme nom, Poe. Qui pouvait appeler son fils ainsi ? Non pas que Ben considérait son prénom comme original. Au contraire, il ne le supportait pas. Il pouvait très bien lire une grande fierté dans le regard de Poe. Chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, puisque Ben avait toujours jalousé et vu d'un mauvais œil la réputation de ses propres parents. Il comprit également très rapidement que le fils Dameron pouvait déblatérer un discours immensément admiratif au sujet de Luke Skywalker. La façon dont il se mordait la lèvre lui fit comprendre qu'il se retenait d'exploser dans un éloge de compliments. Si seulement il pouvait s'en abstenir. Ces fellations figurées et cette masturbation intellectuelle au sujet des gens de sa famille avaient le don de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. C'était drôle de le voir se gigoter comme un asticot. Le jeune Padawan sourit à cette vue et prit sa main dans la sienne.

 _\- Ben Solo_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé avec la moitié de son corps penché dans le cockpit du vaisseau, Poe assis à l'intérieur, lui expliquant chaque détail et chaque commande comme si ça avait été lui qui l'avait piloté depuis toutes ces années. À vrai dire, Ben passait plus de temps à regarder la façon dont les boucles du garçon remuaient sur sa tête lorsqu'il se penchait pour activer une nouvelle commande, plutôt qu'à écouter de manière avisée son enseignement portant sur le A-Wing de sa mère. Il songeait également à l'idée que toutes les fois où il avait essayé de se faire des amis, ses tentatives furent vaines. Mais pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas cherché à établir de liens cordiaux avec le fils Dameron, les voilà prêts à devenir inséparables. Le manque d'assurance de Ben l'incitait à penser que Poe ne trouvait rien de particulièrement intéressant chez l'apprenti de Skywalker. Il devait sûrement être ultra-extraverti, et agissait ainsi avec n'importe quelle personne qu'il rencontrait. Et il était vrai que Poe était une boule d'énergie. Ses parents eux-mêmes pouvaient en être parfois exaspérés. Dès ses 16 ans, il avait souhaité entamer son apprentissage en tant que pilote. Chose que sa mère refusa catégoriquement. La discipline n'était pas non plus son point fort. Il en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Si Poe estimait avoir souvent raison, cela pouvait certaines fois le mener à des situations périlleuses. En cela, Ben et Poe se rejoignaient. Ils étaient deux jeunes gens entrant dans l'âge adulte, avec de fortes personnalités et de l'impulsivité à revendre. Pour ne pas déroger à leurs caractères, ils partirent rejoindre les coins reculés de la jungle, sans même en tenir informé leurs parents.


End file.
